Secrets of the Chimer
by Mistran
Summary: All of the Chimer were believed to have been turned into the Dunmer, but a Chimer kingdom located deep inside the Jerall Mountains now threatens to retake Cyrodiil, Skyrim, and Morrowind.


The sun was being blocked out by a blizzard as a group of Nord explorers was making their way up the Jerall Mountains. Seven days ago, Countess Narina Carvain of Bruma had gained a sudden interest in a supposed artifact located inside one of the mountains.

"Harl, have you noticed that there's no birds, or even wolves up here?" on of the Nord's remarked to the leader of the group.

"No, I didn't. But now you mention it, there should have been packs of them around here. It's likely nothing more than the blizzard, but be on guard"

Harl Jumm, an experienced tracker and former Arch Mage of the Mages Guild, had lived in Bruma for most of his life. Even during his period as Arch Mage, he took up expeditions to the Jerall Mountains just in order to visit Narina Carvain and the rest of the Castle's inhabitants.

As the storm began to clear, Harl was able to make out glyphs and writings on the rocks by the road.

"_Only those that keep their wits, and their axe by their side may pass unharmed. Everyone else will perish in the white sands that cover these slopes_" he read out loud.

"White sand? It must be referring to the snow"

Nodding, Harl continued to read on.

"_Those that disturb the rest of the Chimer Lord will be punished accordingly. No other Mer may enter the ancient halls of the Chimer, and no man must ever put his foot inside the gardens of the Chimer_"

Harl took a glance around at his explorers, seeing the worried look on their faces. He shrugged and threw his sword to one of them as he began feeling for a button or lever of some sorts on the rock infront of him.

"Won't move. Seems like we'll have to find another way in. It's too dark to continue tonight, so we have to set up camp here. Knar, get the rations out and begin setting up a fire. Jovien, Tarne, and Oran, I wan't you three to scout for any suspecious activity. These are hostile mountains, so we have to be aware of any dangers"

Knar found a dry spot on the road and began to gather frozen logs and leaves. He put the logs in a perfect circle and spread the leaves inside.

"It won't last for long, but it'll give us enough to warm the bread and the water to a consumeable level"

Narina Carvain had just finished a royal dinner in the dining hall when a guard approached her with a letter.

"Countess. A messenger from Jumm's expedition left this letter with Captain Burd earlier this afternoon. He only just got back from patrol, and he was unable to deliver it to you in person"

The countess nodded and took the letter from the guard. It was sealed with a typical Nord stamp, and had obviously been kept from the cold enviroment by the messenger, as it was dry as a leaf. She took a dagger from the dining table and used it to cut open the letter.

"_Miss Carvain, It is with great joy that I am able to report we have successfully reached the first encampment. And though most of the team is exhausted, we're going to try and get to the ruins before tomorrow. I will write again once we have gained entrance to the ruin, this time Jovien will bring you the letter. Sincerely, Harl Jumm_"

Narina crumbled the paper together and held it above one of the lit candles on the table. The paper quickly caught on fire, destroying any trace of the expedition's whereabouts.

Jovien used the tip of his sword to throw about some embers in the fire. The rest of the group was well asleep, but Jovien was stuck with guard duty. Calm wheather and soothing sounds from the wind kept him relaxed, while Cyrodilic Brandy kept him alert. He was so obsessed with the embers that he didn't hear Tarne get up.

"Ya' know, I think I heard something in the bushes over there. Probably nothin' but it can't hurt checking it out, can it?"

Shrugging, Jovien handed him his sword.

"Just be sure that you don't wake up Harl. He spent most of the evening putting traps around the camp"

The taller Nord nodded and took the sword, turning his attention to the bushes behind his bedroll. He slowly approached the bush, the air freezing in his lungs as the bush moved again. In the blink of an eye, a rat had bitten into his leg causing him to scream out in shock.

Harl jumped out of his bedroll, grabbed the dagger that was stuck in his piece of bread, and swung at the rat. The sound of the steel cutting through the air alerted the rat, and caused it to release itself.

In the meantime, Jovien had fetched a torch from the fire and was waving it infront of the rat, keeping it at a distance.

"Keep it at bay, Jov. Knar, get those bandages over here! We have to stop the bleeding"

Harl held his hand above the bite, temporarily stopping the bleeding using a restoration spell. Using the bandages Knar had brought him, he was able to stop the bleeding.

Meanwhile, Jovien had chased the rat away from the area with the fire. He was returning towards the encampment when the sound of an arrow hitting flesh alerted him.

He fell over, loosing consciousness and hitting the snow.

Upon hearing a _thump_, Harl looked up from his patient and spotted Jovien face-down in the snow just a few feet from the camp. Another arrow put down Knar, a third barely missed Tarne, while the fourth arrow hit Harl in the chest. He fell over, hearing footsteps approaching as he slowly lost consciousness.


End file.
